Drift
by ambudaff
Summary: Setahun berlalu setelah penghancuran Breach, dan ada yang justru baru diketahui oleh Raleigh. Untuk FID #6


**DRIFT**

_Raleigh Becket, Charlie 'Chuck' Hansen, Hercules Hansen adalah kepunyaan __**Travis Beacham**__ dan __**Guillermo del Toro**__._

_Rate T, angst, hints shounen-ai. Hint doang..._

_ Diikutsertakan pada __**FID #6**__ dengan tema 69_

-o0o-

12 Januari 2026

Satu tahun tepat penghancuran Breach.

Shatterdome Hongkong masih tetap berdiri, masih tetap gagah seperti tahun lalu.

Herc Hansen masih didaulat menjadi Marshall-nya.

Bedanya dari tahun-tahun lalu, kini orang percaya pada Shatterdome. Segera setelah Breach dihancurkan, negara-negara Pasifik berkumpul. Persatuan Bangsa-Bangsa mendadak sontak mengadakan penghormatan bagi mereka yang gugur. Yang paling terlihat nyata: dukungan dana kembali mengalir.

Sekilas melihat, orang awam bisa langsung mengerutkan kening: dana untuk apa? Bukankah Breach sudah dihancurkan?

Tapi ilmuwan-ilmuwan dalam Kaiju Science kali ini bisa dengan mudah meyakinkan negara-negara Pasifik: dari jaman Stegosaurus saja para Kaiju itu sabar menanti hingga bisa muncul saat-saat kemarin itu, apalagi kalau hanya menunggu satu-dua tahun. Apalagi dari apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin itu hanya sebatas menutup pintu keluar. Tentu para Kaiju itu akan gigih mencari jalan keluar lainnya.

Dengan demikian, proyek pembuatan Jæger didanai kembali. Riset Kaiju digalakkan. Pendidikan Ranger dimulai kembali.

Raleigh kembali sibuk. Selain menjadi instruktur tamu di akademi PPDC, ia juga harus melayani permintaan menjadi pembicara di mana-mana, baik berdua dengan Mako Mori, maupun sendiri.

Karenanya, ada sedikit rasa lega saat ia punya sedikit waktu luang di hari ini.

Tidak, tidak, ia sama sekali tidak punya seharian penuh untuk termenung-menung. Ada kegiatan peringatan di Shatterdome. Ada pejabat-pejabat PBB dan pejabat-pejabat negara-negara Pasifik yang hadir. Ada keluarga-keluarga terkasih dari mereka yang sudah meninggal terkait dengan proyek Jæger. Ada juga mereka yang dulu-dan kebanyakan sampai sekarang juga masih-bekerja untuk PPDC.

Ada pidato. Ada tabur bunga. Dan entah acara apa lagi.

Tapi setelah semua berlalu-pejabat-pejabat PBB sudah kembali, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya; Raleigh lega.

Ia punya waktu untuk menyendiri. Tepat di tepi perairan Hongkong. Memandang jauh sampai cakrawala. Bahkan bisa berimajinasi memandang menuju perairan Alaska.

Yancy gugur di sana.

Dan mereka yang gugur tepat di depannya, di perairan Hongkong ini.

Kembar tiga Wei, Tang Wei Xiang, Tang Wei Hu, Tang Wei Long. Suami istri Kaidonovsky. Marshall-nya, Stacker Pentecost. Dan putra Herc, Chuck Hansen.

Sering Raleigh menyimak sekilas raut wajah Herc manakala mereka berpapasan, atau bahkan bertukar kalimat. Jauh-jauh di balik ketegaran yang selalu ditampakkan, Raleigh bisa menangkap sedikit tanda-tanda kerapuhan. Perih.

Ayah mana yang bisa melepas anaknya sendiri dengan sukarela untuk misi bunuh diri!

"...tak terbayangkan, perairan Hongkong bisa begini tenang, tidak seperti tepat setahun lalu..."

Raleigh cepat menoleh.

Baru dipikirkan, sudah muncul.

Herc Hansen, mendekatinya. Duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Pandangan matanya jauh tertuju ke cakrawala. Juga.

Tamu-tamu penting tentunya sudah pulang semua, kalau tidak, mana mungkin seorang Marshall di hari bersejarah seperti hari ini bisa berjalan seorang diri ke tepi perairan.

Tak menunggu reaksi Raleigh, Herc merogoh saku kemejanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Kecil. Berkilat.

Sepertinya sebuah gawai penyimpanan memori.

"Pasangan Ranger kita lebih banyak yang memiliki hubungan satu sama lain. Kau dan Yancy, kakak adik. Kaidonovsky, suami istri. Kembar tiga Wei. Bahkan Stacker dan Tamsin sahabat erat."

Raleigh masih belum bisa menebak ke arah mana tujuan percakapan Herc.

"Demikian juga antara aku dan Chuck. Percakapan kami sepertinya hanya menyentuh permukaan saja, karena jauh dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang tak biasa diucapkan: ia selalu menyesalkan mengapa dalam serangan September itu aku menyelamatkannya, bukan menyelamatkan ibunya-"

Raleigh masih tak bersuara.

"Tapi dalam Drift, dalam _neural handshake_, aku pikir aku tahu semua yang dipikirkannya. Sebaliknya, ia juga tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Sampai saat ini-"

Herc menghela napas.

Lalu menoleh, memandang Raleigh, "Kau tak pergi berkencan dengan nona Mori?"

Raleigh gelagapan ditanya demikian. "Ti-tidak. Maksudku, kami tidak-aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik..."

Herc mengangguk perlahan. "Kuamati juga demikian. Nona Mori selalu menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak."

Kali ini Raleigh yang menghela napas, "Saat-saat terakhir, Stacker seperti sedang mengalihkan tugas mengawasi Mako padaku-dan kuanggap saja demikian."

Herc kembali mengangguk. Dan Raleigh masih belum mengerti, apa hubungan percakapan ini dengan gawai penyimpan memori yang ada di tangan Herc?

"Selama ini aku menganggap sudah tahu semua yang dipikirkan Chuck. Dan selama itu juga aku tak berani membongkar-bongkar barang-barang miliknya. Sampai tadi malam-"

Herc menyodorkan gawai di tangannya pada Raleigh. Raleigh menerimanya dengan wajah heran.

"Drift yang kita lakukan, selalu ada rekamannya di LOCCENT. Bisa kita minta kalau mau, selama itu rekaman kita. Kalau kita meminta rekaman orang lain, harus ada surat dari pejabat bersangkutan."

Herc berbalik, siap untuk kembali ke gedung. "Awalnya aku tak tahu, kenapa Chuck meminta memori ini dari LOCCENT, dan menyimpannya." Ia menggeleng, "Sampai sekarangpun aku tak tahu dengan pasti. Hanya menduga-duga-"

Ia mengangkat tangannya tanda percakapan usai, dan ia berjalan menunduk tanpa bicara lagi.

Raleigh masih tak mengerti.

-o0o-

Kembali ke kamar, Raleigh menyalakan perangkat komputernya, ingin tahu ada apa gerangan dalam memori Chuck sehingga ia meminta rekamannya dari LOCCENT, dan terlebih lagi, kenapa Herc malah memberikan rekaman ini padanya?

Diletakkannya gawai rekaman itu pada perangkat pembaca. Angka yang muncul dalam waktu putaran memorinya bahkan tak sampai tujuh detik!

Disentuhnya tombol 'ON'.

.

.

.

.

.

...hanya memori saat ia baru datang, setelah dikenalkan oleh Pentecost. Saat bahkan Raleigh mengira Chuck tidak suka padanya, mengacuhkannya, bahkan dengan sengaja tidak berhenti bermain lempar bola dengan Max.

Enam koma sembilan detik.

Diputarnya sekali lagi.

Gambar yang sama.

Diputarnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan _slow motion_.

Kali ini, ia merasa seperti melihat sesuatu yang lain pada raut wajah Chuck. Perubahan raut. Perubahan emosi.

Raleigh berdiri, nyaris tak membuang waktu sedetikpun, menuju ruang arsip LOCCENT. Terengah-engah hendak masuk, ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa jika kau ingin melihat rekaman Drift Ranger lain, kau membutuhkan persetujuan pejabat Shatterdome.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Raleigh masuk. Mencoba peruntungan, mudah-mudahan bisa diijinkan petugas, kalau perlu hanya dengan sekali melihat-

"Mr Becket? Marshall tadi mengatakan kau akan datang dan meminta ini-" petugas arsip LOCCENT bahkan belum ditanya, ketika Raleigh baru muncul di ambang pintu.

Nyaris tak percaya Raleigh akan keberuntungannya, ketika ia menyadari, Marshall itu kan Herc! Dan itu berarti Herc sudah menduga apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah melihat rekaman Drift-nya.

Menggumamkan terimakasih tak jelas, Raleigh kembali ke kamarnya dengan hati tak tentu. Bagaimana mungkin kehadirannya yang baru beberapa hari ini, bisa mengubah seseorang? Dan bagaimana mungkin yang pertama menyadari hal itu bukan dia, tapi justru Herc, justru ayahnya?

Sampai di kamar, Raleigh memasang rekaman. Rekaman neural handshake terakhir Chuck, kali ini bukan dengan Herc ayahnya, tapi dengan Stacker.

Hanya beberapa kilasan memori, bermuatan emosi. Semua saat Chuck melihat Raleigh. Saat Chuck berinteraksi dengan Raleigh-salah satunya saat perkelahian itu. Saat terakhir, kala Raleigh kembali bersama Mako, setelah membunuh Otachi.

Raleigh ingat benar saat itu Herc berterimakasih atas bantuan Gipsy Danger, sembari menambahkan bahwa Chuck juga berterimakasih, walau ia tak akan mengakuinya.

Jadi, itu bukan karena Chuck membencinya? Bahkan justru sebaliknya?

Raleigh menghela napas. Menutup matanya, dan menghembuskan napas. Panjang.

Kenapa ini baru diketahuinya justru setahun sesudahnya? Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengetahuinya?

Raleigh menggenggam gawai penyimpan memori yang diberikan Herc padanya.

Erat-erat.

FIN


End file.
